fcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akio the DarkDragonHog Takanawa
I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about!" - Akio : Akio is a 18 year old Darkdragonhog. History/Background : With a maximum speed of 300mph (energy boost in the legs), massive sword collection, musical talent, and slight discomfort when around fan girls, Akio is one of the best fighters Dragon City has ever seen. He was originally born in Tokyo, Japan, but he was mysteriously sent to Miami, Florida when he was a baby after his parents’ death. When he was 5 he discovered his powers and he was automatically considered a freak, later that night he gave himself a choice of either using his powers for good or for evil, choosing the former, 7 years later he attended the Venus Gardens Combat Middle School. There he met Cesar the Winddragonhog, Miguel the Psychicdragonhog, Serafin the Sanddragonhog, and many others. When he was in 8th grade he met his first love Koyuki the Snowdragonhog who would later on die protecting him as a thank you for releasing her from the path of evil. Ever since then, they had many fights that were caused by others by controlling either one of them. After Koyuki’s death, Akio decided to burry her body in a field surrounded by cherry blossoms, considering how much she loved them. He always visits her grave on her birthday, after a big battle, and on the anniversary of the day they first met. To this day, he still thinks her death was his fault and he was too weak to save her. Personality :Akio is normally kind, caring, and respectful, but when it comes to battle he has a greatly determined to win side to him as well, he’s also stubborn when it comes to certain things. When in battle, Akio can be simply described as persistent since he stands back up even though he has serious injuries and is seen to be at near death. His persistance has got him out of many situations with many injuries as proof. Akio can sometimes be self absorbed once you get him talking about him self, once he starts its nearly impossible to get him to change topic, unless you talk about something he's interested in. Akio is also very kind hearted, he'll do good deeds no matter how small, and in doing so brings him happiness. When ever he's in a bad mood he can be rather rude and not care for some stuff. He's also quite the adrenaline jocky, so he's always looking for some form of battle like excitement, video games included. Nicknames The Dark Lord The only reason Akio has this nickname is due to his vast knowledge of dark energy. He can quickly identify a dark form, just by looking at it and the cause of its trigger. He can also manipulate almost all the dark energy around him. This is also due to his ENORMOUS collection of dark type attacks. Shadow Walker This nickname is based on his unique ability to actually mend into the shadows around him and access the Shadow Dimension. This nickname is only used by those who have witnessed his shadow step technique at least 3 times. Equipment Enchanted sword holster With this unique piece of equipment Akio can draw out any of his swords without having to carry them all. His favorite sword to draw out is the nearly indestructible Dragon Scale Sword, as the name implies it’s made out of dragon scales. Element emeralds These six gems are a close representation to the six beta elements in the dragonhog ranks.When all six are together one can activate the elemental form. Fire emerald The red emerald is known as the fire emerald, with it, the user can boost their fire based attacks' power. This item is capable of storing large amounts of fire type attacks and energy. Water emerald The blue emerald is known as the water emerald, with it the user can boost their water based attacks' power. It is capable of absorbing nearly 7000 galons worth of water type attacks and energy. Wind emerald The green emerald is known as the wind emerald, with it the user can boost their wind based attacks' power. It's capable of absorbing a tornado capable of destroying a small city in Kansas. Earth emerald The brown emerald is known as the earth emerald, with it the user can boost their earth based attacks' power. It's capable absorbing large amounts of earth based attacks and earth type energy. Light emerald The yellow emerald is known as the light emerald, with it the user can boost their light based attacks' power. Its capable of absorbing 700 different light type attacks and a near limitless amount of light based energy. Dark emerald The black emerald is known as the dark emerald, with it the user can boost their darkness based attacks' power. It can absorb all kinds of dark energy and modify it to the users liking, and absorbing dark type attacks will depend on the attacks composition. Time gem This unique gem is used for anything time related, yet Akio only uses it to see what happened to his parents and who caused their death, and not only that, he also uses it to find out info on his friends' past when he need to find out what's wrong. This gem was used to create Chrono-Crystals, which serve to record events and or messages. Space gem The only use Akio has for this is inter-dimensional travel or interplanetary travel to visit his long distance friends. He doesn't use it to do anything else. Shadow Pistol This is the weakest among Akio's firearm weapons, so its main purpose is intimidation. When used for attack it fires a small bullet of dark energy that reaches 369 mph. Its effectiveness increases if a whole mag is fired without interruption. Though low power, it has the capacity to fire 50 times before needing to reload. Reloading is accomplished by simply removing and reinserting the clip. Shadow Storm A very powerful weapon capable of unleashing jet black bolts of lightning from the blade. Due to its combination of darkness and lightning, only those with dark/lightning-type energy can wield it. Akio's use of this blade ranges from long distance EMP waves to single shot lightning bolts that paralyze the target for nearly 30 minutes. Powers and abilities Umbrakinesis As a darkdragonhog Akio has full control of nearly anything with dark energy as long as it doesn’t surpass his own. Electrokinesis Since his mother was a lightningdragonhog, Akio has control over lightning but he still has many lightning type attacks to learn before earning the title of lightning master. Energy sense :Akio has a strong energy sense ability and has learned to read it by sensing the pattern of movement which is caused by the mind, this gives him the ability to tell how people are feeling but not the reason why from being read as well. Energy Sight This ability is only accessible to Akio by using energy sense with his eyes closed. With this he can see one's entire energy structure, which is the energy of one in the shape of that person's body. Dark Form Manipulation As long as the dark form isn't superior to Akio in terms of energy, he can control the target momentarely, this gives him an edge in battle against those who have many Dark Forms. Intense Durability After every fight he's ever been in, Akio's durability has increased greatly. He can stand up to five light type attacks before getting near a severe damage point. Akio's durability makes him a great sparring partner since he can last up to 10 hours in battle, although, this varies. Dark energy absortion :Being a DarkDragonHog makes Akio immune to dark- type attacks of any kind. If he's weak and you shoot him with a dark type attack like Shadow Claw, his body will respond and absorb the attack, heal him, and increase his energy level by a certain amount depending on the attack used. Energy connection :Very few can use ths ability, but those who can use it can comunicate with who they please by linking their energies together to speak telepathicly. Akio learned this ability from his friend Miguel the PsychicDragonHog. Above average agility :Through his solo, and practically hard core training sessions, Akio has gotten the agility to dodge nearly any physical attack (basic punches, kicks and some close combat weapons) known around the world. His best dodging technique is when he jumps over the opponents weapon and grabs on to it swiftly to give the enemy a special surprise. : Dark Form Summoning :Akio's signature summoning technique. With this special move, Akio can summon any of his Dark Forms. This technique has a few variations like summoning a combination form and summoning multiple dark forms at once. Using this technique disables Akio's ability to use that form him self for the time said form is out side of his body. : Quick healing/ regeneration :Akio can heal any minor injuries in a few seconds, but if he loses a limb it will take him two weeks to regenerate that limb. : Dark Hyper drive This ability is activated only by releasing the restraint on his Dark Epsilon Energy Cuffs and using the energy stored within them at the same time. This doubles his speed, power, agility, and response time. The risk to this ability is that it puts a great strain on the body after its effects wear off. Dark Titan Cloak This is an extremely rare use ability, it consumes almost 90% of the users energy, regardless of how big it is, the smallest being 10 feet tall. Akio uses this ability to level the playing field when he's up against anything with at least 10 feet of height. If he keeps this ability up any longer than 3 hours, he'll have to rest for a day times the minutes he's been in the state after 3 hours. Transformations EDD(eternal dark dragon) The duration of this form is not yet determined, though his energy limit is broken and he can use his strongest attacks with no loss of energy, along with that, his hair spikes up and the purple highlights on his hair seem to disappear, also the whites of his eyes turn pitch black and his speed and power are doubled. Demon This form is unique for a darkdragonhog of Akio’s level since he has complete control over it, this form makes his hair turn gold and his highlights turn black and take the shape of demon markings. Also his eyes turn completely black while his irises turn white and take a demon iris shape, while his skin becomes completely purple. It's rarely used however. Dragon mode In this form, AKio is at his highest endurance, his fur/skin is replaced by dragon scales which make him take 20% less damage than in his normal form. He also gets razor sharp fangs, dragon wings, and a strong dragon tail. He has complete control over this form through the training he has done on his own for 11 years. He can choose how far to go into the dragon state. Neo mode A special form of Akio's. This form doubles all stats, increases energy level and unleashes monstrous attacks. This form also comes with special markings on the back, arms and legs. Death mode Akio is refered to as Deathblood in this form. This forms power is similar to Legendary in terms of speed and power. This form can only be triggered if Akio is consumed by fear, anger, and sadness and loses control. His apearence also changes in a way where his purple streaks are gone and his eyes become completely black, so does his skin. Legendary One of Akio's most powerful forms, this form makes his hair spike up like crazy, almost simulating an SSJ3 hair style. Ultimate Legend An upgraded Legendary form with an upgraded appearance. Akio's attire in this form consists of a white armor underneath a black kimono, super saiyan 3 styled hair, and claws sticking out of the fingers of the gauntlets. Akio aquires this form after "accidentally" absorbing the energy of 10 of his friends at Dragon Flame High School. Legendary Dragon The second to last state of the legendary scale. The black kimono is changed to a sage cloak (which changes to dragon wings when in flight), his hair color becomes jet black, the streaks in his hair become red and become energy covering the same area (like a cloak), the armor looses its gauntlets and boots, gains a dragon skin like pattern, and changes to a get jet black color, his hands and feet change to those of a dragon, his skin becomes covered by grayish black colored dragon scales, his head changes to a more dragon like shape, and his eyes become a ruby red color. He gains access to more powerful versions of his attacks, and can use abilities from all his forms, with Death form being the only exception. Attire Main Akio has black fur with purple tips, tannish skin and straight down hair, along with an ice blue shirt and dark blue jeans, black finger-less gloves (which hide his energy restraint rings), and blood red shoes. Snowboard With this attire AKio goes snow boarding, not much changes, other than wearing a black long sleeve sweater under his ice blue shirt. Secondary Akio's secondary attire consist of a pitch black jacket, black jeans, purple shoes with black straps and blue gloves, this attire also has a spiked hairstyle instead of a straight short one . Relationships Garunio Koutso Akio feels a strong bond with Garunio, even though they are different species and have different forms and abilities; Akio fully respects him, even though they both never let the other win so easily. Darcey the Blackest Rose Akio has no fear towards this blood loving paralaxian due to the fact she’s exactly what Akio looks for in a rival, which is intense weapon skills and power to really give him a challenge. Josh the Hedgehog As a descendant of Dark Gaia, Akio thinks of Josh as some kind of relative since they share dark powers and a connection to darkness itself, it is well-known that they don’t fight at all even though Akio sometimes has a self-righteous attitude. Punky the mongoose One of Akio's female friends. Akio doesn't have much intel on punky's abilities, but he does know her quite well. Akio and Punky have been friends since 2013 when Akio was captured and Punky, along with all of AKio's other friends, came to rescue him. This event made Akio know just how important he is to his friends. Luna the umbreon As one of Akio's few pokemon friends, she is the most recent one Akio has met. They share a slightly loose bond since they don't know each other very much but they do get along quite nicely. Samantha "the Demonic-Angel" Takanawa As Akio's older sister, she's is determined to help him reach his goal of protecting his friends no matter what, but being some what scared of angels and demons sometimes makes it hard for her to leave the house, in fear of being kiled by one. Samantha's attire consists mainly of a gold jacket, gray top, pink jeans and red shoes with a vertical white stripe. Jackson "Hyper the Darkdragonhog" Hamada Akio's biological father who is currently dead. As Akio's father, he will look out for his son and daughter (even though he's "trapped" where Zoey resides, other wise known to mortals as the sky) just like Kurumi. Kurumi "Storm the Lightningdragonhog" Takanawa Akio's biological mother who is currently dead. As Akio's mother, she will look out for her son and daughter (even though she's "trapped" where Zoey resides, other wise known to mortals as the sky) just like Hyper. Attacks Dark Energy Sphere Similar to Rasengan, but with dark energy. Akio just holds either arm out and generates energy into a sphere. This attacks power is great enough to take out 1 city block at max power. Dark Ener-Drill A more powerful version of Dark Energy Sphere. With this attack, Akio can literally pierce through the ground and earth based defensive techniques, as well as blow away the opponent on impact. Dark Ener-Shot Like the Dark Energy Sphere, but with a twist. Akio can use this attack to land a mildly strong blow on the enemy from a far distance, or to simply scare the living day lights out of an up close target. This attack consists of shooting the Dark Energy Sphere like a bullet, making it easy to dodge but hard to see coming. Dark Ener-Nuke Akio's most devastating Dark Energy Sphere branch attack. This attack earns the title of "special move" due to its blast radius and its damage scale. To perform this attack Akio needs to use his Dark Energy Sphere while diving down on his opponent. This in turn boosts the Dark Energy Sphere's power and increases its stability, even though the attack it self only measures under a foot radius. Dark Rush Akio engulfs his body in dark energy to boost his speed up. He uses this attack only when he wants to land few extra blows on the enemy. He also uses this to beat the blood out of anyone who pisses him off. This attack is nearly impossible to dodge since it comes from a random direction at a high speed. Lightning Shower This is one of the strongest and most effective lightning attack in Akio's arsenal. This move consist of throwing a long blade of lightning energy straight into the air. Once it gets high enough it'll burst into multiple lightning Kunai and rain onto the field. This attack can be simply avoided by running to the center of the burst zone since nearly none of the lightning Kunai fall there. Lightning Spiral A variation of Lightning Shower, this technique starts in a similar way, but is instead thrown towards the enemy, then splits into multiple spinning spears that hit the target completely, if even one of them makes impact, by making a sharp angled turn after passing the target and traveling 5 feet beyond it. It's highly recommended to use this technique from a distance since there's a high chance of taken damage yourself. Vestroia Cannon This attack is known only by the elemental wolves and was taught to Akio after some hardcore training with the six sages. This move is extremely powerful and puts a slight strain on the muscles due to its vast energy requirement. Its known to be a Fire/Water/Wind/Earth/Light/Dark- type attack. Omega Final Destroyer One of Akio's deadliest attacks. If this attack hits the target and its not blocking, its pretty much over. This attack is strong enough to wipe out an army since its blast radius is 10-30 feet. This attack's type is determined by the user and can only be learned by few species. This attack is considered a double edged sword since if you put too much energy into it on your own, you will die. Naitomeaburasuto (Nightmare Blast) This attack has a high concentration of dark energy. Even though it doesn't deal physical damage, it does a heavy hit on the mind, by trapping the target in a nightmare-ish illusion where they are forced to witness their worst nightmare for approximately 10 minutes. Arashi no suteppu (Storm Step) This teqnique is used as transport and evasion. Akio converts his body into a large electrical charge and starts "bolting" around at a break neck pace. This alows him to dodge and counter long distance attacks. The best way to counter this is with an ability named "shock perception" in order to read his movements, or to simply sense his energy and predict where he'll appear and strike there. Raitoningusupaidu~ebu (Lightning Spider Web) This technique is only used as a trapping method, weaving a "web" of lightning around the opponent and there by limiting their movement. It takes a while to complete so it's wise to stay away from the front of the lightning tip that's forming the web. Secret arts of the Dark Dragon This consists of 10 different tecniques, each of which comes with a side effect on the user. Each art is triggered by a different hand sign. #1: Dark Strike This attack consists of channeling dark energy into a single limb, be it an arm or a leg. Once this is complete, the user rushes at the target and attacks. If the attack hits, the receiving end will be hit with enough force to crash through 10 trees. Whether the move hits or misses, the user won't be able to use energy in that limb for 3 minutes, this being due to this attack being the weakest in the arsenal. #2: Dual Shadow Blade Dance This attack starts by generating black blades over the user's arms while at the same time creating a trap under the target's feet. It chains five different dual blade attack combinations into a hard hitting move that results in the user's energy sense being reduced to 50% for 5 minutes. #3: Dark Saw-blade Strike This attacks creates a disc of Dark energy that spins at exactly 10'000 rpm due to its 0.1 mm thick size. This attacks is classified as close AND long distance since it can be thrown at the opponent or wielded for a 3 strike chance. The use of this technique lowers the attack power of all following attacks within the next 7 minutes. #4: Shadow Razor This attack's power drains 3 times as much energy as secret art #2, but deals 10 times as much damage. It creates a 5 foot long pitch black blade that start on both of the user's wrists. The blades are so sharp that the only thing they can't cut is diamonds. The drawback is that attack power is reduced to 10% for 10 minutes after it's use. #5: Dark Saw-blade Trifecta Considering it's power, this is an attack to watch out for. This move consists of generating a small orb of dark energy then crushing it with both hands, causing it to become smaller due to the applied pressure. It is then thrown at the target and becomes 3 Saw blades with a 0.5mm density spinning at 10,000 rpm each. Each blade will continue cutting the target away until all 3 are stopped by the user. Finally, the user commands the 3 saw-blades to explode in an explosion that leaves a crater with a 50ft depth. Perks Pure Dark Energy With his purified dark energy he can heal anyone he desires with out causing any pain. He also uses it to boost the strength of his defensive techniques. Persistence If Akio is brutally beaten and he seems too injured to battle, he'll just get back and keep on fighting to reach his goal, or just to win, by any means he can. With this being his best perk, he has unlocked many forms that give him an edge in battle. Ultimate trickster Akio always has a trick up his sleeve, this makes him incredibly hard to beat. If one of his tricks doesn't work he'll either combine 2 of them or use another. Musical Talent Akio is very talented with three musical instruments: the electric guitar, the keyboard and the drums. He also dances to dubstep, hip hop and pop like nobodies business. Ready for anything Akio is always walking around with a unique device on his wrist which can hold up to 1,000,000 items. Thanks to that he always has just what he needs in a unforeseen situation, which is odd since he doesn't have anyway to know what's going to happen. High intellect Akio's IQ is considered to be above the 300 mark, mainly to the fact that he crafts weapons and can calculate at a high speed. Another reason to believe this is his quick reaction and capability to counter 90% of the time, though he intentionally gets hit 15% of those times. Strong sense of smell Like all dragonhogs, Akio has a sense of smell that's about 50% more sensitive than a bloodhound's. Believe it or not he can smell a fire from a distance of 0.5 km. He can also identify what's the most likely cause of the smell, with a 25% accuracy. Strong sense of hearing Like all dragonhogs, Akio has a strong hearing capacity, which is around 25% better than a bat's, but it's increased to 30% if he's blindfolded or in a silent area, and it's decreased to 20% if there's too much noise. This also counts as a draw back since if he's near someone and that person screams at the top of their lungs, he'll have to cover his ears just to avoid hearing damage. Drawbacks Fan Girls Akio has become almost completely famous around the world for his heroics, and thanks to that he's gotten a lot of fan girls, some of them obsessive about getting to him. Stubborn Sometimes Akio can get a little stubborn about certain topics, like method of transportation or battle strategy. This makes him a little hard to live with but many people have managed to get past that. Unstable energy Since Akio's energy can get unstable, he has to wear a couple of epsilon rank dark energy rings. With out these Akio would be in a state known as energy burst mode which doubles his base energy and power levels, increases the power off his attacks, and boosts his abilities. Easily ticked Akio can be set off easily, he normally has complete control over himself, but if he starts behaving differently and laughs uncontrolably, you set off his more violent and destructive side and he becomes slightly faster due to the combination of adrenaline and energy, he also becomes more aware of the enemies attacks and can dodge them with more ease. In the same way, if his energy starts roaring and covering his body making a cloak of energy, he'll be even more merciless and destructive, though the emotional state might cause the energy to cause damage on himself slowly. Appearances Canon The Dark Legend Episode 1: Middle School Reunion We start by seeing Akio standing in a field close to a tombstone (which has the full name of his first love "Koyuki Inazuki" ), regretting the event that resulted in the burial, repeatedly stating that it was all his fault. A bit later, Cesar, a green haired winddragonhog and one of Akio's Middle School friends, floats down and greets Akio, with a 2-10 second later appearance by Miguel, a slightly light blue haired Psychicdragonhog (who practically gave up on walking due to being constantly in mid air). After they talk, they go back to Akio's house. Non-Canon Old friends vs New friends part 1 Akio makes an appearance as one of 3 witnesses. He says that he saw a red hedgehog who shot him in the knee when he wasn't paying attention. He's not seen again after that. Multiverse Clash (movie made by DragonFlameKid on youtube) Part 2 Akio entered a multiverse tournament with Darcey and Kim, telling the latter to join them and mingle with the other competitors. Later, Zeno (Universe 69) asked "Is this a team of all girls?", with Akio screaming out that he was a guy, and later being angered further by Danix (Universe 69). Later on, the tournament began. During the first match, Akio was standing next to Kim and Darcey, who gave their opinions on the fight, and Akio simply stated that it was a "funny as hell show". A few minutes later, Sornic (Universe 12) ended his match by killing his opponent, then Kim asked both Akio and Darcey why they dragged her into the tournament, with Akio stating that if she died, she'd just be brought back at the end of the tournament if they don't get disqualified, which resulted in him getting knocked to the ground and yelled at. Part 3 Just over halfway in, Akio was leaning back against a wall until Scornic (Universe 69) showed up and greeted him. Wondering what he wanted, Akio introduced himself and asked "Can I help you, or something?", getting an explanation of some of the recent matches. Not knowing the point of it, he asked him to explain further, in which Scornic simply asked if they could make a truce in which none of there matches (Universe 69 and 100 respectively) will involve killing each other. Akio reminded him about the "Anyone who dies would be brought back" rule, but Scornic interrupted by stating as long as their team isn't disqualified, and that one of his team mates was PO'ed and he didn't want to take any chances. Akio saw his point and decided to agree since Kim would "get off his ass a bit" if he agreed to it, but that Darcey would try to kill them no matter what and told him to hope that none of his teammates will have to fight her. Scornic later asked for his Universe number and Akio simply said "100". After Scornic leaves, he hears Danix scream and simply says "emotional indeed". Part 4 During most of the time of this part, Akio is seen watching Garunio and Kim argue. He's later seen telling Kim to get back to where they were, then chasing after her. He's last seen bleeding on the floor, along with Darcey after a huge energy wave that practically destroyed everything within its reach, then being blasted to death(possibly) by Scaruge (the main villain of the Story). Trivia *Akio's original name was Jose. *Akio's first original attire was a long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless jacket, loose jeans and strapless shoes. *Akio lives in Wyvern City which is located on an island about the size of Texas. *Akio can sometimes be a hardcore killer once he loses control. *Akio will risk his own life if it means protecting his friends. *Akio possesses a Dark Spark Crossbow, 2 Shadow Pistols, a Dark Shotgun, the Chaos Cannon (Dark Edition), and the Dimensional Piercer as his long range weapons. *Akio is the only one capable of accessing heaven and hell through meditation, though he only does so to talk to his parents. Theme music Main theme: Last One Standing by Simple Plan Alternate theme: Stare into the sun by Thrice Anger theme: Animal I have become by Three days grace Transformation theme: Black and Blue by CFO$ Quotes * "To me everyone has darkness in their hearts, but each is different. There are those with pure darkness, the ones who use it to stop people from feeling the pain they felt sometime ago. Then there are the ones with corrupt darkness, the ones who will stop at nothing to cause as much pain as possible. " * "I'll stop at nothing to protect my friends, my family, AND my home!" * "When I was in elementary school, I barely had any friends... and it's not because I was shy, it's because I got my powers... but now I'm the legend of Dragon City, and I have great friends, each with their own powers, abilities and talents." * "You may not know this but the gods of every single religion really exist, but what you don't know is that they are all just the subordinates of the 'four greats." * " There's only six elements among the dragonhogs that start at the beta rank. Those six are the only ones who can compete in the omega rank qualification tournament, and it's held once all six have achieved alpha rank." * "You can't win unless you have the determination to keep fighting, regardless of how beaten up you are or how close you are to dying. That is the true way of the legends, the path I've been on since the very beginning." Category:Lightning powers Category:Dark Powers Category:Dragonhog